


Naturally Curious

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika peeks in when Red Alert is having some private time to herself... and naturally she's curious about the little thing making Red shiver in pleasure.





	

 

"You look like you're having a good time, Miss Red."

 

Gasping out of her trance, Red Alert sat up halfway to see her guest.  "W-What-?  How-?"

 

"I'm a ghost," Strika chuckled as she walked over to sit down on the other's bed.  "We do ghost things."

 

"R-Right..." Red was too embarrassed to come up with a rebuttal.  Not with a vibrator half inside her vagina rubbing up against her walls while on.

 

"So... what _are_ you doing exactly?"

 

"I... umm... it's, well-"

 

"Well, it's pretty obvious you're enjoying yourself with... whatever that is."  Strika glanced down at the other's bare and sticky nether regions.  "So what is it?"

 

"It's... a toy."

 

"I don't see children playing with that."

 

"N-No!  No, it's for... adults.  To...To p-!" Red Alert could not finish her sentence as her face turned even redder.

 

"Ah... so people nowadays have things they can use to pleasure themselves with.  Who'd have thought?"

 

"I'm... I'm so sorry you had to see this-!"

 

"No, no, I apologize for peeking in on a... private moment," Strika waved her hand before sitting back on the bed, "We didn't have such things in my time.  We often had to use our own fingers to pleasure ourselves.  Or each other."

 

That didn't help Red Alert's blush any bit, only making it even brighter.

 

"I can leave if you wish... but if you don't mind..."

 

"M-Miss Strika?"

 

"I will understand if you don't want me here, but I'm quite interested in these toys.  We ghosts only have each other and, well, your ghost hunting team to entertain ourselves with.  I would like to know more about these toys and how to... use them."

 

Red's face nearly turned into a tomato as she realized what the other was asking.  But once she thought it through, she then remembered that Strika didn't have anyone to go to.  The ghostly female warrior had told her before that she did not prefer the touch of men and that she could not go to Nebula, the other ghostly lady, for help.

 

That only left her and... and these toys for any lust she, as a ghost, could still experience.

 

Biting the inside of her lip, Red Alert gave the other a glance before looking down on herself.  She was already in the middle of getting herself off and while she was very self-conscious about... herself...

 

But Strika was her friend.  And she had never had the means to pleasure herself like Red had.  And it... it didn't feel wrong letting her watch.

 

Licking over the bitten lip, Red Alert looked up at Strika one more time before reaching down to grab the vibrator.  And with the other's sinfully looking red eyes watching her, she started to push it in and out of her wet entrance slowly.

 

And she couldn't help herself from feeling even hotter when the other put her hand down her own pants for the show.

 

END


End file.
